


Escape From This Afterlife

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: 10 Song Drabble Meme (Take One) [9]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: 10 Song Meme, Alternate Universe – Killjoys, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 10 Song Drabble Meme<br/># 9 - Avenged Sevenfold - Afterlife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape From This Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10 Song Drabble Meme  
> 1\. Choose a fandom  
> 2\. Set your ipod to shuffle (I cheated a bit; mostly just skipping instrumentals and musicals and comedy sketches and things like that.)  
> 3\. Write a drabble based on the first 10 songs to play. You have until the song ends to write each one, no cheating. (I might have repeated each song 1 or 2 times, maybe)

Poison woke in a small white cell barely big enough to sit in and he slammed his hand against the wall in frustration. Here he was again, in the BL/ind hive, waiting to be revived. His ears twitched, even though he knew that the subliminal messages were played below his range of conscious hearing. He still fancied that he heard _something._

The white light was an illusion too; as dozens of messages flickered across the screens that comprised his walls; too fast for the brain to analyze, creating a trembling flicker if he stared at them too long.

Closing his eyes, he scrunched down into a ball. It wouldn't help, but it couldn't hurt, probably, and he felt better when he was actively resisting their brainwashing, small though the attempt was.

Hopefully, the others were coming for him soon; he knew they had seen him fall, and his only real worry was that one of them might have fallen too. Perhaps the entire group was waiting for revival? Perhaps backup hadn't come? Perhaps no one knew that they were in BL/ind's clutches?

Poison frowned and wrapped his hands over his ears in protest. Surely the sublims were the motive behind his dark thoughts. He just had to think positively until help came.

Because help would come, and he had to believe that.

Help would come, and he would be free again. Perhaps a little less sane than when he went in, but could any of them really claim sanity anymore? Back against the wall every week, trying to stay one step ahead of the ones with all the power? Hardly sane, but then, neither was the alternative.

A sound like light rain on a car windshield began outside the cell, and he winced. The worst part was still coming.

He had to stay positive, had to remember that they were coming.

He had to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/avengedsevenfold/afterlife.html)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIRNdveLnJI&ob=av2n)


End file.
